Bauer and Jocelyn
by Rainbowsharpies
Summary: She knew Bauer wasn't a typical John…She was here because she wanted to be, after all. But she also knew that every man wanted one thing more than anything else, some just hid it better. BauerXJocelyn (ScottXDave)


AN: Surely I'm not the only one who's ever fantasized about Bauer and Jocelyn? Or Jocelyn at all…Mmm. PWP.

Rating: M for sex and drugs. Oh, and in my mind Jocelyn is a tranny.

* * *

Bauer and Jocelyn got a cheap motel that night. They weren't a couple, and Bauer wasn't a client, so why? They were friends, yes, but they had more than friendship on their minds.

"This is the good shit, eh Jocelyn?"

To Bauer, the second best part of getting laid was getting high beforehand. Sex and weed were like pees in a pod. It amplified every feeling.

She only nodded and smiled sweetly, then exhaled a stream of smoke through her pouty lips over her shoulder. Jocelyn didn't usually care either way about smoking pot. She was more into the harder stuff, particularly downers, but she liked to smoke pot with Bauer. He was so enthusiastic and knowledgeable about the stuff. She loved to see her young friend's usually skeptical face light up at the sight of it, or even when it was mentioned at all.

"So how's business?"

Bauer was so kind. He really cared about her in his own way. Sure, he was looking for sex right now, but he'd come to her aid in times of need before and asked for nothing in return. And he was cute.

"I don't want to talk about work right now, Bauer," she said in her typical breathy, androgynous French accent. She got up on her knees on the mattress and put her lips very close to his ear, her body nearly touching his. "What you say we fool around a bit, eh?" she breathed in his ear. He shuddered.

"You know, we don't have to do this…We can just talk if you want. I'm not like other guys."

She chuckled to herself. She knew Bauer wasn't a typical john…She was here because she wanted to be, after all. But she also knew that every man wanted one thing more than anything else, some just hid it better.

She looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Maybe I want you," She licked her lips seductively and straddled his lap. She played with his long hair. "Don't you want me, Bauer?"

And he did want her; more than anything. Jocelyn was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He only nodded and kissed her.

Her lips buzzed with sensation and her head felt pleasantly light. They continued kissing and she began undulating in his lap, rubbing their fully clothed groins together. Her heart was beating manically and she wanted more. When was the last time she had ever felt this way? For as long as she could remember, sex had been a chore. It was work. With Bauer it was different; almost something beautiful.

She pushed him so he was lying on his back. She removed most of her clothes and unzipped his fly. What a beautiful sight she was on top of him. Her skin was flawless and unbelievably pale. She was skinny and had a delicate frame, considering biology. Her chest was almost flat but hairless with perfect pink nipples.

She gazed at him intently and made her way to her destination. She held his mostly hard cock and jacked it a few times before lowering her mouth to his member. She gave the head a few experimental licks and then put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it wetly. Bauer groaned at the much desired initial contact. She gave his balls a gentle squeeze and slid more of his length in her mouth. She was very skilled at fellatio, and it did not go unnoticed by Bauer. She began bobbing up and down with enthusiasm, and it was almost too much to take. She had clearly trained her gag reflex well over the years.

Before he neared orgasm, she removed her mouth from his cock with a wet pop.

"Did you like that?"

"God, yes. You're going to finish it, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you with the blue balls! Besides, I want something too…"

This was the most unique part of sex with Jocelyn. It was easy to ignore her biological gender when she was giving him head, but she was very clearly male in the genital region. It kind of weirded him out at first, but now it was almost a turn on. It certainly made things more interesting.

He reached tentatively for her smaller penis and jacked it for a moment as he would his own.

"Use this," she murmured and handed him a small tube of lubricant.

He felt his face heat up a bit, but he took it and squeezed some on his fingers. He applied it to the area around her asshole and circled her entrance before inserting a single finger. She closed her eyes and began breathing a little heavier with this action. He pumped her in and out for a moment before adding a second finger and stretching her surprisingly tight ass a little to make room for him.

"Mmm that's good."

Encouraged, he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her slick entrance. He watched her face as he did this and it was very arousing. Her eyes were closed and she was gently nibbling at her lower lip. Her pale chest moved up and down with her labored breaths and she began rocking her hips in time with his movements. Bauer was almost mesmerized. She reached for her own cock and started to touch herself. For some inexplicable reason, Bauer was incredibly turned on by the sight of the most beautiful woman he'd ever met touching /her/ own /cock/.

Jocelyn was ready for the real thing. "Come on, Bauer. Let's see what that cock can do. If your fingers feel this good then I'm not even sure I'll be able to handle it,"

He kissed her again with passion and a lot of tongue. He then took hold of his own throbbing dick and braced himself at her thoroughly prepared entrance. He looked her in her beautiful blue eyes as he penetrated her slowly. A gasp escaped her swollen lips.

"Are you okay, Joss?" he paused.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, please fuck me, Bauer. It feels like I've waited forever for this,"

He couldn't have agreed more, so he didn't hold back. He fucked her deeply like it might be the last thing he ever did. He pulled out to the head and pushed all the way in, over and over again. She wrapped her legs around his waist for better leverage and to get as close to him as possible. She gasped prettily with every thrust and nearly lost it when his hand wrapped around her length and started to move up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she chanted breathily and she kissed him. Her body was on fire. It felt so good, better than anything she'd ever felt. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't count the beats if she wanted to. She raised her hips a little and saw sparks. The change in angle made it so that her prostate was getting hit straight on with almost every thrust. She moaned wantonly and could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes. She figured the weed must've been laced with something wonderful because there was no way she could ever feel this good naturally. Bauer was fucking her deep and her ass was being stretched to its limits. She loved that feeling by itself, but combined with the constant prostate stimulation and his hand on her now dripping cock, it was heaven. She could've died at that moment and been happy.

Bauer was feeling pretty nice himself. "Oh God, Joss. You are so tight. I don't know how much longer I can hold on,"

"Please, just a little longer, I'm going to come any second. I want you inside me when I come….Oh God!"

She moaned with pleasure as the first waves of release hit her, one manicured hand gripping the sheets and the other clawing at Bauer's back. Bauer was sweating and panting with the effort at this point, and very close himself. Ignoring the burning in his thighs and buttocks, he drove into her over and over, not ceasing to stroke her cock until she finished coming.

She tried to catch her breath, but Bauer still hadn't come and he continued invading her body for a minute after she came. It was almost too much for her over sensitized body to handle, but he was far too gone.

He finally came with a groan, collapsing on her and panting into her neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Jocelyn broke away from him and reached for her cigarettes on the night stand. She smoked quickly, quite satisfied, and feeling like she ought to leave. She made to get dressed and gather her things.

Bauer was still on the bed, exhausted and sated. "Where you going, Joss?"

"Oh, you know. Around."

"We have the room all night. Stick around, whydontcha? No hurry." He suggested, patting the bed beside him in invitation.

"Oh, uh, okay." She said a little awkwardly, climbing back into bed with him. He kissed her languidly and threaded his fingers through her hair. She supposed she could stick around for a while. She wasn't too worried about Rudy tracking her down.

She pulled away and laid her head on his chest. "Now, that will be three hundred dollars." She teased.

"Sike! Shoulda got that up front."

"Dammit! Rudy is going to be angry."

"I'm so scared."


End file.
